


Let Me Down Easy

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, smut for smut's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey cancels on a date with Mike - but he has a way to let Mike down easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge #6 - let me down easy](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/98134476920/challenge-6-let-me-down-easy) at [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Harvey frowns as he speed-dials Mike's number, imagining Mike's face lighting up with a smile the moment he sees Harvey's name flash up on the display. Mike's probably going to be pissed in a minute and Harvey likes smiling Mike so much better.

"Yeah," Mike answers, upbeat and slightly out of breath.

"Listen, Mike," Harvey clears his throat. "I hate to do this but—"

"We're not going out tonight?" Mike interrupts and the rising disappointment that resonates in his words has Harvey bite his lips. Mike has been talking about going to that new club for days and he's been so excited that Harvey had agreed to go with him.

"I know I'm letting you down," Harvey says and takes a deep breath. "And I'm sorry, but Jessica and I have an important client meeting on Monday and—"

"Can I come help?" Mike asks, sounding rather tired all of a sudden. "I could—"

"No, it's just writing and discussing stupid by-laws and strategy and shit… No, you stay at home or you go without me, you could—"

"No fun without you," Mike murmurs and Harvey closes his eyes for a second. "I was looking forwa—I was just getting dressed."

"Uh-huh," Harvey raises his eyebrows and leans back in his chair. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing yet," Mike answers. "Just some boxer shorts and a t-shirt."

Harvey can hear Mike sitting down on the bed and he reaches for the glass of scotch on the coffee table in front of him. "Fuck," he says and takes a swallow from his glass. "Now I really regret standing you up."

"What?" Mike sounds a little bewildered. "Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous in just your boxers and a t-shirt," Harvey rasps and a lascivious smile spreads on his lips. "Because you smell so good when you wear only that and you feel even better. Hmmmm," Harvey hums into his phone. "So warm and pliant…" He closes his eyes again and loosens his tie. "Because I've been thinking about you all day and because thinking of you now, right there, wearing just that, makes me hard." He changes the tone of his voice to an even more salacious note. "What color is the shirt?"

" _Seriously?_ " Mike asks and an image of Mike rising his eyebrows in mock surprise flashes before Harvey's inner eye. " _Phone sex? That's_ where you're going with this?"

"Yeah," Harvey breathes and shifts in his chair. "What color?"

"Gray," Mike answers and a chuckle accompanies his words. "Light gray."

"And the boxers?" Harvey lowers his voice a notch and rests his free hand on his upper thigh, rubbing his palm slowly over it.

"Black," Mike replies and Harvey can hear him change his position on the bed. "They're new."

"How do they feel?"

"They're very soft to the touch," Mike murmurs and Harvey imagines him running his fingers lightly over the material before grabbing a fistful of the cloth. "They feel good."

"Can you—" Harvey swallows and reaches for his drink again to take another sip. "How do they feel from the inside? How do they feel against your cock?"

"Fuck," Mike hisses and bites back a moan. "They feel good…" Harvey can hear him inhaling sharply and then releasing a shuddering breath. "They're getting a little slippery on the inside."

"You're hard already," Harvey states and sets his glass down onto the table again after having taken one last swig. He cups his own growing bulge through his trousers and moans quietly. "I love how responsive you are."

Mike's answering moan goes directly from his ear to his cock and he can feel it twitch against its confinement and his hand. "Always so responsive," he repeats and licks his lips. "You know what I want to do right now? What I would do if I were there?"

He imagines Mike shaking his head and closing his eyes, one hand still pressed against his groin. "Tell me…"

"I want to lift your t-shirt," Harvey drawls and brings his free hand to his chest. "And run my hands over your skin. Your back, your shoulder blades, your sides and your chest. Feel your warm body under my hands. Your smooth skin against my palms…"

"Hmmmmm," Mike hums and his breathing hitches a little. "Yeah…"

"Are you doing that?" Harvey asks and opens the top button of his shirt. "Are you doing that right now for me?"

"Yeah," Mike whispers. "Yeah, I am…"

"Good." Harvey runs his hand over his chest again and unbuttons his vest slowly, one button after the other. "And," he swallows and stills his hand. "I'd run my fingertips over your nipples… Pinch them a little, just the way you like it."

"Yeah," he can hear Mike moan on the other side of the line. "Yeah, god, I like that—so much…"

"I know," Harvey chuckles and rubs his own nipple through the cloth of his shirt. "And that's why I'd do it again, tease them till they're hard and swollen…so sensitive…"

"God," Mike gasps. "Yeah…" He clears his throat and his voice is a little hoarse when he speaks next. "Where—Where are you just now?"

"Sitting at the coffee table, on the chair near the door," Harvey answers and lets his hand wander to his groin again. "Files and folders all around me… A glass of scotch…"

"Halley's comet," Mike mumbles and Harvey frowns. 

"What?"

"Where you were sitting when you called me that night. The Vega-Debeque merger and you said—" Mike stifles a moan on the other side and Harvey imagines him still worrying his nipples under his t-shirt. "You'd been with Scottie, just before, and—" A hiss interrupts Mike's words. "And you looked so—so fucked out— I—" He clears his throat and Harvey knows that he's blushing. "And I wanted you so much, god, I could smell it on you and I _wanted_ —"

"Shit," Harvey hisses and presses the heel of his hand against the bulge in his trousers. "Were you hard for me then?"

"Yeah," Mike moans and Harvey can hear a faint rustling sound on the other side of the line. "God, yes, so hard…"

"Would have wanted me to fuck you right here, wouldn't you?" Harvey's fingers begin to undo his zipper. "Right here on the sofa, just like that, you wanted that, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Mike pants. "Yeah, right there, that night…"

Harvey fumbles with the button of his trousers for a moment and moans as he reaches inside, cupping his hard-on through his boxer briefs. "I could, you know," he rasps, trailing his fingertips along the line of his dick. "Right now—I could—" He moans again and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. "I'm so—so fucking hard for you right now, so fucking hard—"

His breathing hitches and when he wets his lips and swallows, he almost chokes. He runs the tip of his tongue over his lower lip again and moans, shoving his hand into his boxers and closing his fingers around his dick. "You—Thinking of you there, touching yourself—you make me so hard—Fuck—"

"So hard," Mike echoes and then pauses. "Fuck, Harvey, are you—" 

"Yeah," Harvey breathes and begins to slide his hand up and down his cock. 

"Shit," Mike hisses and Harvey bites his lips. "What if anybody—"

"Everyone's gone," Harvey presses through his teeth as his hips buck into his touch. "Office's empty, I—"

"Christ," Mike moans and Harvey can hear him hold his breath for a second. "You—"

"I don't care," Harvey pants. "I don't give a fuck. All I—" He swallows hard and slides a little further down the back of his chair. "Are you—Tell me— _tell me_ —"

"I'm—" Mike has to clear his throat to answer. "I—my hand is inside of my boxers, my fingers are wrapped around—"

"Don't take them off," Harvey instructs, letting go of his dick and shoving his own trousers and underpants down over his hips. "Don't—" He wraps his hand around his erection again and moans. "Don't—"

"Okay," Mike answers after a brief pause. "I'll keep them—Fuck—Want me to come—"

"Yeah," Harvey pants, beginning to move his hand up and down his cock again. He runs his thumb over the slit and spreads the pre-come that has been pooling there over the sensitive head. "Yeah, I want that…"

"Fuck," Mike moans and a soft thud tells Harvey that he's dropped backwards and is lying down on the bed now. Mike's breathing steadies for a while and after some seconds Harvey can hear that Mike must have coated his dick with lube. "God," Mike moans again. "I'm—I'm—"

"Are you fucking your hand, Mike?" Harvey shoves the hem of his shirt a little upwards, exposing the lower part of his stomach. He lets go of his dick and brings his hand to his mouth. When he spits into his palm, another throaty moan from Mike vibrates in his ear and through his body. 

"Did you just—"

"Are you, Mike?" Harvey repeats the question and resumes stroking himself slowly. "Are you fucking your hand?"

"God, yes, yes I am, fuck—"

"Tell me—" Harvey fists his dick a little faster and his breathing hitches in the back of his throat. "When you're getting close—Ah—"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" Mike pants and holds his breath while the slick sound of his hand moving up and down his cock ceases for a moment. "I already—" He exhales sharply and after a couple of seconds the slick sound is back. "I already am—ah—close—"

"How close?" Harvey slows down his strokes a bit again and tries to even out his breathing.

"Very," Mike inhales shakily and his breathing turns in a moan. "Very—"

"Then take your hand off of your dick for a moment," Harvey demands, biting back a groan. "Stop touching—"

"No," Mike continues stroking himself. "No, I don't want to, I—"

Harvey carefully takes another breath and thrusts into his fist. "What do you want then, Mike?" Biting his lips hard he stifles another moan. "Tell me."

"I—ah—" Mike's hand has to be moving up and down his dick with almost blinding speed now. "I want to—want to come—God, so turned on—I want to—fuck—"

"Yeah?" Harvey asks breathlessly and starts pumping his hard-on in earnest. "You want to?"

"Yes, god, yes," Mike hisses and for the next few moments Harvey hears nothing but moaning and slick movement and panting and curses. He's getting very close to the brink as well and he has to struggle really hard to keep as quiet as possible. 

"Close," Mike gasps and Harvey squeezes his eyes shut and sees stars. "God, so close—"

"Come," Harvey groans and tightens his grip around his dick. "I want you to come…"

"Fuck, gonna—" Mike's words are interrupted by a series of breathless moans and gasps. "Gonna—"

"Yes," Harvey presses through his teeth as he feels his orgasm building as well. "Come—"

When Mike tumbles over the edge, Harvey imagines him with his head thrown back, his back arched, his mouth wide open and his hand still in his boxers. He imagines beads of sweat pooling in the hollow of Mike's throat and white hot strands of come spurting from Mike's dick over his fingers and against the cloth of the shorts.

"Oh god, oh god," Mike moans into his ear and Harvey can't hold back any longer. He pants through his climax and his cock twitches in his hand for an eternity, releasing gush after gush of semen until come is covering his fingers and pooling in his pubic hair. One spurt lands on his lower belly and when he's finished, his whole body is trembling. 

"Fuck," he hears Mike breath on the other end of the line and a sound that sounds almost like licking.

"God, Mike—" he pants. "Are you—"

"Yeah," Mike makes that noise again, a little louder this time, and Harvey moans as his dick twitches in his hand and releases another small amount of come. 

"Shit," Mike murmurs after a couple of seconds and moans low in his throat. "That was—"

"Yeah," Harvey nods and carefully takes his hand off of his slowly softening dick. 

"You think you can go back to work now?" Mike asks as Harvey shakily reaches behind himself to pluck his pocket square from his jacket and he wipes his cock, stomach and fingers clean.

"Yeah," Harvey grins and tucks himself back in, wincing slightly when his still so very sensitive dick twitches weakly. "I think I'll be okay for a couple of hours now. I'm much more focused than—" He closes the trouser button and pulls up the zipper. 

"You know," Mike says, rising from the bed. "I think I'll never be able to be in your office again without imagining—" He yawns and Harvey imagines how he's stretching his back and shedding his boxers. "Without picturing you in that chair, coming all over your own fingers."

Harvey listens to Mike slowly walking to the bathroom, washing his hands, taking a leak and then quickly washing his hands again. 

"Come to think of it," Mike says and Harvey is sure he can hear a grin in Mike's voice. "It's not the worst thing in the world, being let down by you… I've been let down easy, I'd say."

"We'll go to that club next Saturday," Harvey answers, smiling. "I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing," Mike murmurs, closing the bathroom door behind himself. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Harvey replies and licks his lips.

"Wake me up when you come home," Mike yawns and Harvey listens to the ruffling sound of Mike settling into the pillow and getting comfortable under the covers. "No matter how late – or _early_ – it is… 'kay?"

"Okay," Harvey chuckles, rising from his chair. "Now go to sleep, rookie."

"'Kay," Mike slurs and yawns again. "Love you."

"Me too, rookie," Harvey smiles and closes his eyes. "Now sleep."

"'Kay," Mike whispers. "Love you."

"Good night," Harvey answers, grinning broadly. He ends the call and lets the phone slip into his pocket. He straightens his shirt and looks up and down his body once, checking for come stains. He then takes a deep breath and heads for the bathroom to wash his hands, thinking of Mike already asleep in their bed.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) and join the fun!!! :D


End file.
